L is for Love, Life and Learning
by Sakura22222
Summary: L and Misa are two completely different people that could never have anything in common. Right? "Oh my…Ryuuzaki…you…you DO understand me!" LxMisa


Hellloooo everybody Sakura here with her second fanfiction. Much better than her first I might add and this time it's LMisa. Yay! My favorite Death Note pairing and characters! ! My major influence was Kat-chan who is an amazing writer by the way and she got me hooked on LMisa! So please review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be poor or writing FANfiction. Emphasis on the fan.

Misa's P.O.V

'_This is soooo boooorrrriiing_' Misa soundly thought as she lounged around on the oh-so-not comfortable couch in her hotel room. The couch may not have been the most comfortable but the rest of the room definitely lived up to the 4 star title.

"Well at least they left Misa a fashion magazine to read" Misa sighed then perked up a little when she saw herself in the 18!! magazine in the number idol of the week section. '_Misa looks good in this picture but I remember the black heels Misa was wearing were a killer_.' "Speaking of killer I wonder when Ryuuzaki-san will let us go? Misa's not Kira so Misa shouldn't be babysat. I'm 19 for heaven's sake! Wait 'till I see that damn raccoon- eyed no socks wearin' Ryuuazki! He-"

Suddenly Misa's thoughts were interrupted when the one and only Light stepped through the door Misa's face lit up like a kid in a candy factory. '_Light-kun_!' she happily thought.

" Light-kun is today a date okay day?" she grinned. Her face dropped "Along with Ryuuzaki-san of course." It's not like she disliked the detective it's just that she wanted some Light time. Alone. Without him there to make it feel awkward.

In all honesty Ryuuzaki seems like the type to watch porn and sci-fi and stay in the house. Misa's total opposite that would never understand her or her world.

He spoke in his deep yet indifferent voice "Misa-san do you love Light-kun?" He asked obviously knowing the answer. It seems like he always does almost like god. He's always predicting people's moves before they happen.

"What?" Misa was taken aback by his question and his closeness. "um…Yes." she hesitantly replied. '_Strange why did I hesitate at the answer_?' she thought.

"Then between Light-kun and Kira whom would you pick?" He asked again knowing the answer drawing her in for his use.

'_Has he ever met me?! We are not on the same page at all. Hell we're not even in the same book!_' she thought. "I would obviously pick Light-kun!" she said running to his side.

"Then who am I?" he questioned testing to see if she knew that he was L. 'A _pervert_' she thought. "Huh? Just Ryuuzaki I don't really care to know your last name." She bluntly stated. '_Why would I want to know a big pervs last name_?'

After some more talking about the situation Misa discovered Ryuuzaki could be quite the sweet taker when he needs to be. Like when he called her a genius actress. Nobody has ever called her a genius before not even her ex-boyfriends or agencies when they were trying to sign her.

Now that she thought about it he buttered her up when they first met.

**Flash back**

"I envy you Light." Ryuuzaki stated with his finger in his mouth.

"I'm a big fan of Misa's after reading the March issue of "18!!" he said in a fanboy- like tone.

"Ah that's great"she smiled_ 'I love fans!' _She thought excitedly_._

**Real time**

'_Come to think of it Ryuuzaki is really interesting and he looks kinda cool. Really laid back and calm. How opposite we are". _She observed him looking him up and down while still attached Lights arm.

They had of course been talking the whole time and then he said something that she'd thought she'd never hear.

"-Her love for Light-kun is the greatest in the world." Ryuuzaki said though he didn't look at her while he said it. He looked actually in her opposite direction when he made this offhand statement. '_Oh my…Ryuuzaki…you…you DO understand me! My feelings for the people I love. You don't know what I'd give to have Light-kun understand my feelings like that then maybe he would acknowledge me…love me.'_

"R…Ryuuzaki-san Misa may have thought wrongly of you until now calling you a pervert. You understand me perfectly," she said in a teary eyed confession. She suddenly found her self within inches of Ryuuzaki invading his personal space and…SMACK! Right on the lips!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

L's P.O.V

It turns out that L turned towards her as he saw her approaching him and didn't know that she was going in for a kiss.

'_Wow…This didn't go as quite as I expected.' _The kiss wasn't all that bad though he wished it wasn't by accident rather by choice. Plus she's a very pretty model and…

Wait! What the hell was he thinking?! She's a Kira suspect and probably a murderer and if she's the second Kira then she's killed innocent policemen. Some of which he knew and died trying to solve this case. She's a suspect first and a woman second. Yet despite this he found himself saying.

"I could fall for you," he said with a peculiar expression on his face.

He watched as Misa jerked back sputtering stupid things like "ewww and I'm sorry Light!" Though from his blank expression you could tell he didn't really care too much just a little shocked and confused.

"How about we forget this happened and be good friends for the sake of the investigation." She said rather nervously.

"I've gained more friends." He said looking thoughtful using his usual blank tone of speech.

"Misa'sgotabigshoottomorrowandneedsherrestsoMisawillgotosleepnow!" she quickly and pushed them out of her room.

"Goodnight!" she said waving a shut the door quickly.

L glanced back before Misa shut the door and noticed she didn't say goodnight to Light personally like always. '_Did the kiss really affect her that much? It was only a freak accident. Although it's not like Misa-san to not say goodnight and attempt to seduce Light so it obviously affect her so the question is How will it affect us working together. I guess I forgot to tell her we'd be working on this case alone so I guess she'll have to get over it._

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Meanwhile Mogi, Mastuda and an uninterested Yagami saw what happened on the screen and were shocked.

"This is something right out of a manga." Mogi offhandedly said. Mr. Yagami returned back to his work deciding this case is far more important than office drama and Mastuda called up Aizawa to tell him the news.

* * *

Once again please review!


End file.
